Celestial Gargoyles
Celestial Gargoyles are a species of stone-like celestial beings, hence the name, created long ago by the Archangel Michael to aid the angels in the war against Lucifer and his demons. The queen/leader of the Celestial Gargoyles is named Leonore. History Creation Long after the Rebellion around the time demons were created, the Celestial Gargoyles were created thousands of years ago by the eldest Archangel Michael to battle against demons on Earth and protect humanity. They were prophesied to aid Heaven during the Apocalypse. Characteristics The Celestial Gargoyles are similar to the traditional gargoyles told about in folklore. For one thing, they are essentially statues made of stone, however, hence the name, these gargoyles are beings of celestial origin. Therefore, their wings (rather than demonic or dragon-like) are similar to angels, being bird-like and appearing to have feathers. Powers and Abilities As a species of celestial beings, Celestial Gargoyles are immensely powerful creatures, enough to to overpower humans effortlessly as well as monsters, witches, spirits, and even pose a challenging threat to demons and lesser angels. * Flight: Celestial Gargoyles are able to fly by use of their bird-like wings. * Immortality: Celestial Gargoyles are able to live forever (unless they are killed) and are immune to diseases, toxins, and poisons. The oldest of Celestial Gargoyles are known to be thousands of years old. ** Invulnerability: In their true forms, Celestial Gargoyles are immune to many forms of harm, due to their skin being stone. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]:' Celestial Gargoyles are able to morph from stone-like statues with bird-like wings and into actual human beings. * [[Super Speed|'Super Speed]]:' Celestial Gargoyles are much faster than humans and most other supernatural creatures. ** [[Super Agility|'Super Agility]]:' Celestial Gargoyles possess superhuman agility. ** 'Super Reflexes: As trained warriors, the Celestial Gargoyles possess superhuman reflexes they often use in combat. * Super Strength: Celestial Gargoyles are much stronger than humans, creatures, monsters, ghosts, and most demons. They are strong enough to burst through a concrete wall. They are also said to be as strong as Malakhim and Powers. * Talented Warriors: As celestial warriors, Gargoyles are highly trained in the art of combat, enough so to kill monsters, demons, and even put up a fight against fallen angels. Weaknesses Despite their great power, the Celestial Gargoyles have weaknesses of their own. Beings * Demons: Though lower demons, like Evil Spirits, pose no threat to them, the Greater Demons are capable of harming and even killing Celestial Gargoyles. * Angels: As fellow celestial beings, even the Dominions, Malakhim, and Powers can harm and kill Celestial Gargoyles, though not without effort and even fight them on even terms. The Cherubim can kill them with only some effort. * [[Primordial Entities|'Primordial Entities']]:' As the most powerful beings of all, the Primordial Beings, Seraphim, and Archangels can destroy/annihilate Celestial Gargoyles without any effort. Weapons * 'Angel Blades: Angel blades can kill Celestial Gargoyles. * Celestial Batons: These can kill Celestial Gargoyles. * Rocael's Winchester: This weapon can destroy Celestial Gargoyles. * Death's Scythe: This scythe can kill Celestial Gargoyles. * [[Lim 'E Light|'Lim 'E Light']]: This sword can eradicate a Celestial Gargoyle out of existence completely. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Species Category:Celestial Beings